The Way it's Supposed to Be
by Dimka4ever
Summary: Sierra Belikov just found out she is a demigod. After her father claims her, problems start to arise with her and her friends Charlie, Dakota, Amber, Chase, Bailey, and Nathan. follow her on her journey as a half-blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello i'm back. i had to redo this story. but its back up. i'll try too update soonies. I hope that you all love it. see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own this story. wish i did but i'm not that cool too.**

"What the world Ma… you're taking his side again. But I'm your daughter for crying out loud!" I yelled at my mother. This was the fifth fight that she and I have gotten into about her abusive boyfriend.

"Sweetheart, I'm not taking anyone's side. You know that." My mom Keri Belikov said. She never gets mad when I get kicked out of really expensive private schools every year. She would just say, 'we'll have better luck next year', but we never do.

"So this month's boy toy is… Bruce the ugly Moose. All he ever does is sit on _our_ couch. Play freaking poker and drink dang beer all day. Ma you could be with some one way better than this thing. This is the third time that he has hit me. And all you do is and I quote 'Calm down honey everything is gonna be alright' well news flash it's not going to be alright Ma."

My mom looked really hurt. She knows that I'm right. We have this argument mostly every week, but she just lets him come on back.

"Girl shut up and listen to your mamma." Bruce said from the couch.

"Go to Hades dumb butt." I muttered under my breath.

"Sierra Apollo Belikov!" my mother said with pleading eyes.

"Wha-" I started.

But it was too late; Bruce came charging at me like he was a bull. He pushed my mother out of the way to get to me. She hit her head on sun model that I made when I was ten.

"What did you say to me little girl?" he asked.

I looked at my mother's fragile body before I answered. "I said go to Hades okay." I said looking right into his eyes. "Ma are you alright?" I asked while she was getting up.

"Yeah, I guess. My head hurts a little bit, but I'll be fine in a few hours." She said walking into the kitchen to get a teylon.

It felt like Bruce was shooting daggers at me from his eyes.

I told my mom that I was going over my best friend Melissa's house and that I'll be back around ten.

"Hey Mel." I said while walking into her room.

"Whatca ya doin' for the rest of the day?" Melissa asked without looking at me.

"Well I'm gonna be over here till, like, ten. I just had to get out of the house." I told her.

"Bruce the ugly Moose again?" she asked.

"It's so weird, it's like you can read my mind or something."

"Well that's what best friends are for. Right?" she asked finally looking up at me.

Melissa and I have been best friends since the school year started. She was getting picked on and I helped her out.

"Hey I have the best idea ever." Mel said.

"Should I be afraid right now?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I don't think so. Anyways' how about we go to this really awesome Greek mythology store."

"_Why you so obsessed with Greek? Girl I wanna know!_" I sang my own version of _Mariah Carey_'s hit song O_bsessed._

"I don't know. I just am." She told me.

"Well let's get going then." I said while walking out of the room.

When we finally got to the Greek store, I was amazed. The store was full of Greek things, but it still looked like a regular store.

"Wow, this place is amazing. So this must be where you got the book with all those Greek gods and goddess?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I thought you didn't read it." She said.

"Well, I really just went to the part about that guy that sings. What was his name again?" I asked her.

"Apollo."

"Yeah, I just read the part about him. It was good."

"Oh. Well I think that you should check out his part of the store. It's huge! Come on." She said pulling my arm.

I was really liking this store.

I was so into the Apollo things that I wasn't paying attention to the people around me.

"Whoa, watch were you're going _freak_." The girl I bumped into said.

"Sorry, oh wait a minute I'm not really sorry. Freak!" I spat at the girl.

"What did you just say to me?" the girl asked.

"Well if you're hard at hearing I said that I'm not really sorry for bumping into you. Did you get it the second time around?" I said with a smirk on my face.

The girl skin started to turn a chalky white color. Then her legs were changing, one was a donkey leg and the other an automaton. Then her blonde hair turned into a raging fire.

She starts to sniff the air, and then all of a sudden she starts to scream her head off.

"You're really crazy you know." I told the thing… person… it.

I started to turn around to fine Melissa, but the it/thing grabbed my shoulder.

"Get your ugly _half-blood_ butt back over here." The it/thing yelled.

"No, you get your ugly it/thing hands off of me." I yelled back.

When I did that it/thing flipped out on me even more. But before she could tear me into tiny little pieces, Melissa came charging at her with a huge dagger. After she stabbed it in the back the it/thing burst into flames.

"Do you have any idea of what that was?" she asked me.

"Um, what do you think? NO!" I said back.

"Well that was an empousa. You don't want to mess with them or they show their true forms." Melissa informed me.

"Okay. What was that empousa talking about?" I asked her.

"About what?"

"About being a _half-blood_." I said confused.

"I'll tell you on the way back to your apartment. But for now let's get out of here before something else happens." Mel said walking towards the exit.

When we got back to my apartment around nine twenty, Bruce wasn't home.

"What happened to you Sierra?" my mother asked.

**i hope that ya'll loved it. now do me a favor and press the little green button. love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello told you that I would UD soon. I'm soooooooooooo happy… I met this really amazing guy! Shout out to ironman3d! I hope that you like the second chapter. I'll see you peeps at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POJ ****wish I did but I don't **

But before I could answer Mel looked at my mother.

"It's time Ms. Belikov."

It took my mother a minute to realize what she was talking about. When she did she started to cry.

"What are you guys talking about? Ma why are you crying?" no one was answering me. I was just standing there confused.

"Mel, tell me what is going on, tell me now!" I yelled at them. But they didn't pay any mind to the girl yelling. They just kept talking.

After what felt like hours they finally looked at me. It was my mother that spoke first.

"Honey I'm going to ask you some questions okay. You're not going to know the answers, but I will know."

I just nodded my head.

"Have you ever wondered why you're an amazing singer or why you wake up before the sun? Or why you sometimes speak in haikus or why you tell me prophecies? Or even why your middle name is Apollo?" she was the bridge of breaking down again.

"No, no, no, and no." was all I said.

"Well have you ever wounded who your father is?"

"Yes I have!" I yelled.

"Well right now I can't tell you." When she said that, she was already crying her eyes out.

I was staring at my mother with hard eyes. Soon I started to cry, but not for sadness for anger and rage.

Melissa was the first to speak.

"Um, Sie for the rest of the summer you'll be going to camp with me."

"What camp? So mom you're just going to send me off to some camp for the summer?"

"He told me that when you were born this would happen. When the time was right that I was supposed to tell you everything. You're almost sixteen and those things are coming after you." She didn't look at me while she was telling me the truth.

I know that this was hard for her, but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ma why have you kept this from me for so long?" I yelled at her.

"Because I was told to wait for the right moment. I was told by your father. Listen to me, Sierra, listen when you get to the camp you will meet people just like you. They will be your half-siblings."

I couldn't look at my mother. Of all the ways that I pictured what my father would be like I would never in a billion years think of him as a player.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Well we can leave tomorrow. Give you time to pack." My mom told me.

When Melissa and I came into my room she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Do you want to know who my mother is?"

I've always wondered why she just had a father. I guess I'm about to find out why.

"Well her name is Athena, Goddess of wisdom and war!" Melissa said.

"So that's why you have those weird grey eyes. How long have you been going to camp?" I asked.

"For about a year. Some of the campers stay year-round, but most are there for just the summer. It's a really great camp, Sie. You'll find out more about yourself. Find out who your father is." She was babbling and we both knew it.

"If I did go along with this camp thing what would I do all day long?" I asked her.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see. She said with a wicked smile spreading across her face.

"Fine then. Get off your lazy butt and help me pack."

The next day I wasn't ready to leave. My mom was a mess and I couldn't leave her with Bruce for the rest of the summer without me.

"Promise me that you'll be very, very, very safe while you're there. Promise?" My mom asked.

"Ma we're not even on the road yet." I said trying to make a joke.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just worried about you. You know me." She said.

When Melissa finally came down, we were ready to hit the road.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. We were in the middle of nowhere. I know that my mom and Melissa were getting annoyed with me, but I just couldn't stand it.

"We well be there in about another hour. Okay." Melissa said frustrated.

I took out my iTouch and turned the volume up all the way. All I could see was cornfields, and more cornfields.

Sometime later I fell asleep. Then I was awakened by Melissa who had shaken me awake forcefully.

"Wake up sleepie head," my mother sang, "we're here!"

"Where is the camp? All I see is corn-freakin'-fields."

"Oh I forgot to tell you. It's here, it's just the mist." Melissa informed me.

"The what?" I asked dumbly.

"The mist. It's so that mortals can't see when the monsters and other creatures are near them. They think they are just regular people." It was my mother that said this.

"How do you know this?" I asked, but deep down I already knew the answer.

She didn't answer, which was fine with me.

I looked at Melissa and said, "So Mel, how does one see past the 'mist'?"

"Well you have to think deeply about the camp. Listen hard, what do you hear?"

"I think I hear… singing." I said.

"Good. Now blink three times then tell me what you see." She told me.

I did what she said, and then I saw a huge camp. Not those cornfields. The first thing that I noticed was that there thirteen cabins in the shape of a U.

"Whoa this is amazing!" that was all I could say.

"I know right. It's way better once you get on the other side." Mel said.

I looked over at my mother.

"Ma now. Now I can promise you that I'll be safe. I Sierra Apollo Belikov promise Keri Osha Belikov that I will be safe, and come home at the end of the summer in one piece."

I ran over to give her a huge hug that in her head will last a lifetime.

"I'll see you at the end of the summer. Tell me everything okay. I love you so, so, so much. Oh and before I forget when you meet your father tell him that I said hello and that I miss him." it seemed like she said that in on breath.

"I will. And I love you too. But now I really have to go." I said while giving her a kiss on the cheek and another hug. She had tears in her eyes and so did I.

"You okay?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah I'm just ready to get this over with." I said.

"Let's go then."

And so we did.

**Told you I would see you guys at the bottom. So tell me how it was. Tell if you liked it, hated it, or if you effin' LOVED it. How about you press the little green button that says review and tell me. Adois my fellow readers 3 until next time!**


End file.
